Locos
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Serie de escritos] [¡Navia week 2017!] Reconocer, Lluvia de por medio, ¿Celos?, Abrazos inesperados, Una flama que va creciendo poco a poco, Flores para una desconocida y una promesa.
1. Recognition

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Se que FT ya termino, pero eso no impide que siga shippeando (?), y no, no diré nada respecto al manga, solo que no era lo que esperaba pero estoy conforme (?)**

 **Ahora, decidí participar en la NaVia week de tumblr, y sinceramente vengo inspirada ya que amo las crackships y el NaVia no es la excepción 7u7, tal vez (tal vez no) algunos leyeron mi primer OS NaVia y bueno viene siendo el primer día "reconocimiento" el cual queda bien para este OS y pues obviamente será el primero para abrir esta sección de escritos 7u7r**

 **Sin más, los dejo leer!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Bien, sabía que era precipitado pero si no se arriesgaba podría estar perdiendo una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida, su hermano mayor y su padre se lo habían dicho alguna vez — _"Vida solo hay una, así que aprovecha cada oportunidad que se te dé, Natsu"_ — En todo lo que llevaba de vida, jamás se había sentido tan seguro de hacer algo, y está vez no se detendría. Decidido se levantó de golpe de su cama echando a volar por el techo a su gato —al cual no vio que estaba en la esquina de la cama— y solo lo escucho maullar de susto, lo vio por los aires y lo atrapó.

—Lo siento Happy, es tanta la emoción e inseguridad que no te vi.

Y claro Natsu pudo escuchar como su pequeño felino soltaba algo parecido a un chillido de decepción.

—No lo tomes a mal Happy, pero he tomado una decisión, ya no lo pensaré y actuare más sin importar lo que o quienes se interpongan.

El felino lo miró ladeando la cabeza y Natsu coloco al pequeño animalito de nuevo en la cama. Miró el reloj y supo que aún estaba a tiempo, sin pensárselo más termino de arreglarse —ya que andaba a medio vestir— seco un poco su cabello y paso su mano por esos mechones rosas, hoy no se peinaría o no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo a su destino, guardo su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón, amarro un suéter a su cadera, se puso su bufanda blanca y por último colocó su mochila en un hombro para salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras corriendo. Entró a la cocina y vio a su padre lavando unos trastes y a su hermano mayor en el comedor leyendo el periódico, tomo un vaso con jugo de ponche y agarró un pan tostado para untarle nutella e ir comiéndolo en el camino, se despidió de su familia y salió tan rápido como pudo.

El clima era agradable con aquella brisa mañanera llena de invierno, las calles estaban con algunas hojas de los rastros de otoño y Natsu había emprendido camino a la universidad. Dio el último mordisco a su pan tostado, quien viera al joven de cabellos rosas pensaría en que es alguien que vive sin preocupaciones —lo cual era cierto— pero no todo era lo que parecía, la situación del joven Dragneel había empezado a complicarse cuando su novia Lucy le había pedido tiempo para estar solos —aunque Natsu sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo— él la quería demasiado, pero de un tiempo para acá la había notado distante, ya no era la misma Lucy que lo enamoró al inicio, su _Luce_ ya no estaba, y mentiría si él decía lo contrario, aunque si la quería —y quiere aún— aquella vez en que ella le había pedido tiempo lo había sorprendido mucho, pero le había dolido más la vez en que descubrió que ese "necesitamos tiempo" tenía nombre, y no lo llego a descubrir por andar acosándola, esa vez se dio por si sola cuando Igneel le había dicho que fuese a entregar unos documentos importantes a Jude Heartfilia, cuando había llegado al edificio donde trabajaba Jude, Natsu antes de bajar del taxi alcanzo a ver como de ese lugar salía su Luce con un chico rubio y pecoso, el cual parecía ir haciendo bromas y lograba sacarle risas y sonrisas a la rubia de mirada castaña, en ese momento se sintió dolido. Pero al ver a la chica rubia sonreír como iba haciéndolo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada —que ya no le dedicaba a él— supo que lo que debía hacer era darle el tiempo que ella quería, aún si eso implicaba estar siendo "engañado".

Porque de eso que Lucy había pedido tiempo ya habían pasado casi dos meses. Más Natsu nunca remilgo nada, le gustaba ver que la rubia era verdaderamente feliz. Pero la vida es como un juego de domino, sigue con todo su trayecto hasta que la última pieza es impactada. Hacía más o menos como dos semanas que un buen amigo de la infancia de Natsu se había mudado a Magnolia, su conocido iba a la universidad de Phantom Lord, pero con ello a la vez asistía a algunas clases que requería a la universidad de Fairy. Cuando Natsu vio a Gajeel de nuevo en muchos años, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, tanto que tuvieron una de sus clásicas peleas de puños y con todo lo que estuviera a sus alcances. En una de esas el joven Dragneel había esquivado un bote de basura —de esos de lámina— que Gajeel le había lanzado, el chico de cabellos rosas enojado por aquello, tomo —o quitó— lo primero que estaba a su alcance, el cual era un balón de futbol americano y lo lanzó con una inmensa fuerza que Gajeel apenas pudo evadirlo y solo se escuchó a la distancia como esté se impactaba fuertemente con algo, esa vez su amigo el metalero se enojó tanto —y no porque él fuese el objetivo del Dragneel— que parecía un dragón escupiendo fuego. El enojo de Gajeel era porque ese balón fue a amortiguar con su prima, la que encontraron semi inconsciente en la cancha de pasto sintético. Natsu se había sorprendido por todo aquello, no tenía idea de que había golpeado a alguien, especialmente a una mujer y la prima de su amigo, cuando la chica de cabello azul había recobrado bien el conocimiento Natsu no pudo aguantar el tirar una carcajada —ganando un golpe por parte de Gajeel— y otra risa curiosamente contagiosa, la joven de cabello azul había comenzado a reírse de igual forma que Natsu, algo que lo sorprendió, puesto que si fuese otra persona ya le estaría reclamando o diciendo que tuviese más cuidado con esas cosas. Pero no, la fémina aquella no hacía más que reírse. Los días pasaron y él se había hecho muy cercano a esa chica, que días después de ese incidente supo que se llamaba Juvia. Para Natsu Juvia era un tanto peculiar, pues tenía la manía de expresarse en tercera persona, lo cual le resultó extraño pero a la vez adorable. Y conforme pasaban los días y semanas él joven Dragneel y Juvia se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pero Natsu se sentía inquieto respecto a Juvia, pues poco a poco muchas cosas de ella empezaron a atraerle, desde el más mínimo cambio en su cabello o vestimenta y hasta cuando ella cambiaba de perfume, aunque su aroma favorito era el natural que ella desprendía. Y con eso los días de Natsu se habían vuelto agitados respecto a sus pensamientos, su padre y hermano lo habían notado, sí el idiota de Gray no se hubiera ido a su ciudad natal tal vez lo hubiera podido a ayudar, pero entendía sus razones para irse, así que al final —aunque no quiso— tuvo una charla con su hermano mayor respecto al tema y fue así como había decidido que ese día haría lo que llevaba semanas guardándose para sí mismo.

Una vez que entro al plantel de la universidad trago hondo y tomo aire, miró al cielo y alzo los puños con suma decisión y se adentró más a las instalaciones. Camino por unos cuantos pasillos, paso salones y unos edificios más hasta que llego a la zona deportiva, sus ojos impacientes y curiosos recorrían cada lugar hasta que se detuvieron en la piscina. Y la vio, tan radiante como siempre, aunque Natsu juraría que hoy se miraba distinta, más radiante y feliz, era eso o los efectos del agua la hacían que pareciera una sirena bajo en una apacible llovizna. Sacudiendo su cabeza tomo iniciativa al ver como aquella fémina subía por las escaleras de la piscina para salir.

—Natsu-san, ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí? —Pregunto un tanto sorprendida al ver al joven de cabellos rosas.

—Pues…nada en realidad. —Mintió, y de la mochila de al lado que era de Juvia esté le tendió la toalla para que se secara y cubriera.

—Gracias Natsu-san. —Le sonrió mientras pasaba la toalla por sus brazos para secar algo de agua que aún quedaba en estos.

—Juvia…Yo en realidad vine temprano por una cosa…

Y sintió como todo lo que tenía en mente se le iba borrando de su cerebro.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó un tanto curiosa mientras el Dragneel bajo la mirada para toparse con los curiosos orbes azules que lo miraban expectante.

—Sí…bueno yo…ahmm…yo…

Y un poco a lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar un par de risillas, miró por el rabillo del ojo y diviso que eran Lucy y su amiga Levy, ambas estaban sentadas en una banca platicando y riendo, Lucy estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y haciendo un puchero a Levy, la cual reía fuertemente ante los pucheros de la rubia, y por lo que alcanzó a escuchar que hablaban del tipo rubio y pecoso con el que vio a Lucy. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar aquello y como accedió a darle el tiempo que necesitara a ella, aún la quería bastante. Juvia no merecía ser parte de su plan de olvidar a Lucy.

Pero es que se había hecho tanto esa idea de que solo estaría usando a la prima de Gajeel para olvidar a la rubia que ya también se estaba olvidando por completo que Juvia si le atraía, que con ella aunque solo fuesen muy buenos amigos, había tenido muy lindos momentos, cualquier situación en la que estuviera con Juvia jamás le era aburrida o si lo era siempre encontraban la manera de como divertirse, ya fuese que él o ella hicieran alguna estupidez para hacer reír al otro o para consolarse en momentos desagradables.

—Natsu-san, ¿Está bien?

Reacciono ante la pregunta de la joven azulada, volviendo a posar su mirada y atención en ella. Y allí estaba lo que él necesitaba, cualquier mínimo indicio de preocupación por él en la mirada de Juvia. Sonaría egoísta, pero ya no le importaba la idea esa de qué pensaría en que la estaba usando.

De verdad le gustaba ella.

Y definitivamente iba a decírselo.

—Juvia, sal conmigo en serio. —Dijo de manera seria, ocasionando que Juvia lo mirará sorprendida y con sus pequeñas manos la boca ante tal petición—. Tengamos una cita de verdad.

Termino de decir con una de esas amplias sonrisas que caracterizaban al Dragneel.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Well, tal vez no es lo que esperaban (?), pero en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado este mal escrito que hice con los ojos cerrados :L**

 **Sí, se llama "Locos" porque estaba escuchando a Leon Larregui, y no sé, siento que la canción va un poco acorde al NaVia xD**

 **Los leo en los próximos escritos :B**

 **~Chachos~**


	2. Rain

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Y ahí estaba completamente empapada bajo el techo de la parada del urbano. El vestido de chifon con colores pastel que había escogido para ese día se había mojado en gran parte ocasionando que se traspasara el sujetador oscuro que había decidido usar ese día y sinceramente le importaba poco que la gente la mirará, ¿a quién podía importarle eso ahora? A ella no, total eran unos completos desconocidos quienes le dedicaban miradas. No podía tomarle tanta importancia, no cuando había quedado con su novio —ahora ex— porque este a última hora había decidido cancelar su cita con ella justificándose con que tenía trabajo que hacer de la universidad. Ella le creyó y había optado por regresar, total planeaba ir a verle esa noche a su departamento, hasta que de camino a casa por la ventana de un restaurante lo vio, primero sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en que estaría haciendo algún pedido para más tarde, pero al ver que lo que había pedido le era entregado en charola y que iba a una de las mesas lo miro extrañada, pensó que se había equivocado o algo por el estilo dado que había puesto dicha charola en la mesa donde otra chica muy guapa estaba sentada, no le gustaba ser celosa con su novio, así que se calmó y sonrió, lo más probable era que fuera una de sus compañeras de tesis o algo de la universidad. Al final su sonrisa se había desvanecido al ver dicha escena, pues, los amigos no se besaban de esa forma.

Lo último que había recordado con certeza era eso y que en menos de lo que pensó había derramado la jarra de agua natural sobre su novio y aquella chica para al final terminar saliendo de aquel restaurante sin decir nada. Conforme iba caminando con las manos empuñadas a ambos costados sentía como unas muy leves y casi invisibles lágrimas se iban derramando por sus mejillas, se detuvo un poco y las limpió rápidamente pero estas volvían a salir y hasta con más intensidad, volvía y volvía a limpiarlas sin importarle que el poco maquillaje que se había puesto se estropeara. No fue hasta que de la nada comenzó a llover con tal fuerza que hasta las gotas dolían. Observo como las personas comenzaban a correr en busca de algún techo o entrar a alguna tienda para evitar mojarse, ella había pensado en correr pero no se sentía con los ánimos de correr y buscar algún lugar para evitar mojarse, así que decidió seguir su paso, alzo un poco su rostro hacia el cielo dejando que la lluvia empapase de lleno cada espacio, contemplando como este se había llenado por completo de nubes negras.

Y es así como había ido a terminar dando en la parada del urbano. Checo la hora en su reloj de muñeca y luego miró en dirección a la calle, sino mal recordaba el urbano ya no debía tardar en llegar. Noto que su teléfono estaba vibrando con insistencia, lo reviso y era una llamada entrante del idiota de su ex novio, molesta por el descaro de aquel sínico desvió dicha llamada y bloqueo aquel aparato, aunque a los pocos segundos la pantalla comenzó a llenarse de constantes mensajes.

 ** _Bora:_** _Juvia, ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?_

 ** _Bora:_** _Estoy preocupado._

 ** _Bora:_** _Juvia, lo que viste tiene una explicación…_

 _"Imbécil…",_ había pensado.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración ante aquel último mensaje, ¿aún tenía el descaro de decirle que eso tenía una explicación?, tal vez si no estuviera tan molesta por haberlo comprobado con sus propios ojos y no lo hubiese mentido cancelando su salida, le daría la oportunidad de que le explicase, pero como decían por ahí, _una acción vale más que mil palabras._ Sin pensárselo dos veces desbloqueo su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de mensajes dejándolos todos en la famosa palomita azul, aún después de seguir llegando mensaje tras mensaje, decidió bloquearle de esa aplicación. Sí realmente Bora quería que ella le volviera a hablar o responderle por teléfono iba a costarle bastante, eso y que estaba realmente segura que su primo iba a evitar a toda costa que ese imbécil volviera a acercársele.

Guardo su teléfono y se puso de pie en cuanto escucho al urbano hacer su parada, espero a que varias personas bajaran y cuando noto que ya no bajaría nadie, puso su pie en el primer escalón pero noto como algo duro choco contra su cara y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué las personas no se fijaban cuando caminaban? Además, ella que iba a saber que alguien más iba a bajar si esa persona iba tan lenta. Alzo su cara para al final toparse con una cabellera rosácea y unos ojos color jade que la miraban ¿con preocupación?

—Perdón, por distraído y por las prisas de bajar casi te hago caer. —había dicho aquel joven, como noto que sus disculpas eran sinceras Juvia solo negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

—No se preocupe, también ha sido mi culpa por no fijarme bien y-… ¿Qué está haciendo? —cuestiono sumamente incomoda al notar como aquel joven le pasaba un pañuelo por el rostro.

—Estas empapada. —respondió mientras seguía pasándole el pañuelo por el rostro.

Curiosamente Juvia no se sintió incomoda, y pudo saberlo ya que con certeza sabía que no estaba sonrojada ni nada por el estilo, sabía que ese joven era un desconocido pero también sabía que si hubiera sido otra persona la que hiciera aquella acción, ella estaría como un tomate maduro. No fue que ambos reaccionaron cuando el conductor les dijo que si se iban a quedar más tiempo así o que si podía avanzar porque él debía completar su ruta.

—Perdona de nuevo, seguro que hice pasar un momento incómodo. —dijo entre risas aquel muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca y con la otra mano se disponía a secar parte del cuello de Juvia.

Antes de que Juvia pudiese decir algo el chico reacciono efusivamente soltando un grito que hasta hizo que ella pegara un gritito, se disculpó nuevamente con ella y con el chofer para al fin poder bajar del urbano y dejar que ella pasara por completo para al fin pagar su pasaje mientras las puertas se cerraban tras Juvia. Se giró un poco para terminar de comprobar que el chico aún estaba allí mientras le brindaba una amplia sonrisa, Juvia sonrió levemente con nerviosismo llevándose su mano al cuello y ensancho sus ojos al darse cuenta de que allí se había quedado el pañuelo de aquel muchacho. Reacciono un poco tarde para hablarle a aquel muchacho puesto que el urbano ya se había puesto en marcha. Tomo asiento en el primer asiento vació que encontró y tomo el pañuelo, lo observo y sonrió levemente al sentir como uno de los rayos del sol comenzaba a hacerse presente después de aquella lluvia. Miró al cielo y como este poco a poco se iba aclareciendo.

Tal vez la lluvia no era del todo mala.

 _"Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.",_ Susurro para sus adentros.

Pues al final de cuenta esta purifica todo lo malo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **¡Hola! Se que es tarde, pero estoy tratando de ser puntual con esto de la navia week ya que adoro el crackpairing xD. En fin, no quería relacionar ningún escrito con otro, pero creo que al final este terminara teniendo relación con otros dos de los temas para los días de esta week xD**

 **Revisé que no hubiese ningún error, pero si los hay lo lamento, no soy perfecta (?), en fin espero que les haya gustado, más de ratito traigo los escritos restantes 7u7r**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
